MoBrosStudios
MoBrosStudios, or as he would now like to be called Anim8ball, was a popular YouTube Pooper that has created YouTube Poops such as: ''Cadance opens an Interdimensional Portal, Squidward gets possessed by a Bad Lemon, ''etc. His most well known YTP is probably ''Skellington’s Revenge. '' List of Videos Videos labeled "Old" *The Ed's Crazy Weekend sic *Ed Commits Vehicular Manslaughter *Love Sucks Balls the YouTube Poop he said he was least proud of *Chris Hates Everybody one of his better works labeled "old" *Frollo Opens a Catholic School *Doofenshmirtz Eats a Kitten *Rolf Rapes Reality Pre-Countdown, Post-Old Era Eustace Loses a Politcal Debate His old "YouTube Poop Tutorial: READ THE DESCRIPTION Reviews Era Countdowns and Reviews MoBrosStudios later stated that he no longer stands by the quality of these videos. It made him absolutely miserable, leading to his "Furious Confession" video, which he later apologized for. More on this later. *MoBrosStudios Top Twenty Worst SpongeBob Episodes (Part One) *MoBrosStudios Top Twenty Worst SpongeBob Episodes (Part Two) *Atlantis Squarepantis review *Fan Edition! MoBrosStudios Top Twenty Worst SpongeBob Episodes (Part One) *Fan Edition! MoBrosStudios Top Twenty Worst SpongeBob Episodes (Part Two) YTP-related videos *Flash Poop Teaser Trailer *Timortown -- A MoBrosStudios Composition *Total Shutdown -- A MoBrosStudios Composition *Winter Dusk -- A MoBrosStudios Remix *A Welcoming Grin -- A MoBrosStudios Composition *Candace Opens an Interdimensional Portal *YouTube Poop: Alan Under Fire -- Full Trailer *YouTube Poop: Meet the Mario Head *Christmas Special Teaser Post-Countdown Era *MoBrosStudios Presents -- Episode 1: "Cry Baby Lane" *MoBrosStudios Presents -- Episode 2: "Ed, Edd n Eddy Lost Episode" *MoBrosStudios Presents -- Episode 3: "Laughing Jack" and "Bad Dream" *MoBrosStudios Presents -- Episode 4: "NES Godzilla" Part 1 *MoBrosStudios Presents -- Episode 5: "NES Godzilla" Part 2 *Final Trailer -- YouTube Poop: Skellington's Revenge *YouTube Poop: Skellington's Revenge *Skellington's Revenge -- Deleted Opening *MoBrosStudios Q&A Panel *MoBrosStudios Presents -- Episode 6: "NES Godzilla" Part 3 *New Creepypasta Channel *YTPreview: Courage's Dark Descent into His Own Inferno *YOUTUBE POOP IS DEAD Video *A Brief Tribute to Barney and 'Shitz *YouTube Poop: Scout's 3-Way Date with a Decapitated Doctor *The Chronicles of Poop: Glimpses of the War *Q&A II: Unmasking MoBrosStudios* *YouTube Poop Theory: Tips for Aspiring Poopers *Just a College Student Full of Dreams *IMPORTANT: Regarding Viacom's Takedowns... *This Isn't the End. Not Even Close. *New Collab | More Poop Theory | Q&A III? *Q&A Panel III (CLOSED) *Mini YTP: Hentai Schoolgirls Pooping Gold *For Anyone Wondering What I'm Up To *The Fate of the Poop Chronicles *A Moe Dose of Sweet FA *Goodbye (a sad video he made after his father passed) *YTP Tennis: Rainbow-Dashooie’s Cursed Hospital Lamp | Round 1 vs. Weesloo *YouTube Poop Theory: Subscriber Counts Don't Mean Ship *Lessened Interest in YTP *I'm Done Here His final video before Anim8ball. *To All I Abandoned The true final MoBrosStudios video where he announced Anim8ball. Retirement On October 2nd 2015, MoBros had announced that he has retired YTP. Months later he created a channel for YouTube Poops because he finally got around to creating that JonTron YTP he mentioned a few times. He was apologetic about spreading around the idea that a YouTube could only be good if it was story-driven or heavily edited, but he hasn't updated the channel in several months. http://themacchinamustfall.deviantart.com/journal/Return-from-the-Dead-588874785 Anim8ball He now has a channel called Anim8ball where, surprisingly, he uploads reviews of various animated movies or television animations, which was done to encourage more non-hateful reviews. Although he did not watch any of TheMysteriousMrEnter's videos until after the channel premiered with a review of his old "Top 20 Worst SpongeBob Episodes" countdown from his old channel, he has made it clear that he does not support Mr. Enter's style of reviewing. If You won't believe it, You can read his thoughts here. References Category:Characters Category:Youtube Poopers Category:Americans Category:Heroes Category:Plumbers Category:Males Category:Real People Category:Bronies Category:Retired Youtube Poopers Category:Power Level Over 9000 Category:Youtube Poopers That Came Out of Retirement Category:Revived